Haunted Rose
by BloodTears101
Summary: It happened in that house, A man and a boy, A innocent murder, A drawing of a rose. Vampires.Now it is a deadly game. GaaraxOc Rated for lemon, violnce, blood, ect. Chapter 7 is now up.
1. Picture

Cahapter One : Pictures

20 years ago a livley buisness man was walking to a rundown house . with broken shutters and shattered windows.This man wanted to sell the house but the person who lived there was not going to let go of that house so easily.The Man saw a little boy who was drawing a picture. The man walked up to the boy."hello little boy where are you mother or father"  
The boy looked up and said plainly."I have no parents" The man questioned the boy again "guardian perhaps or grandparents" the boy grabbed his picture and presented it to the man. "like my picture mr it's a pretty red rose" The man smiled.  
"Im going to sell this place maybe you should come with me to an orphange?" the boy shook his head "nah I would rather stay here" the man angered for he had a short temper.  
"listen you brat ethier you come with me or your coming down with this house"  
The man grabbed the boys picture and started ripping it up.The boy looked down at his ripped creation.  
"thats ok I can draw another picture " he smiled up at the man again.The man was atsonished that this little kid could be so calm after he ripped up his picture . The boy ran up to the door of the house and gestured the man in. The boy gave the man tea then went into another room for a minute.  
The man still had some of the pieces of the ripped picture he felt sad that he had ripped it.  
The boy came back with a butter knife he went for some bread then paused and went over to the man.  
"I will draw a new picture only with a twist this time I will draw my picture on your wrist"  
with that the boy stabbed the mans wrist with the knife then he stabbed the man in the heart.Blood dripped on the table.  
and somthing fell from his hands.It was the picture of the rose in it's shattered pieces.  
A few days later police found the mans dead body.When they saw the little boy they questioned him.  
But the boy did not answer instead he ran and he was gone for a few hours.Until police found him.But he was no longer alive.  
the little boy had died of blood loss in the rose bushes of the backyard of that broken down house. 


	2. Regrets

Chapter 2: Regrets

The death of the boy was never forgotten among people .Passed down to whispers in dark echoes. He was buried with no family to grive on that gray rainy afternoon.They serched for name and in slight memory of a girl who played with the boy in the sunny afternoons in July.When she heard of his death she spent more of her afternoons playing in the yard of the house among dead grass with which used to be bright green sun hitting the unbroken glass windows and reflecting on the big willow tree.That stood in front of the house."the boys name was ...Kichigai" she said somberly for her father would not let her venture to that house again.That night she ran away form the safty of her house.She went to the broken down house.  
and went inside. The floors creaked within every step .She found the room with the grand piano all dusty and the corners were full of cobwebs.  
She put her hand on the piano and felt the cold wood that made the rest of her body shiver.She opened up the piano and looked inside where all the little mechinisms were inside that created musicical harmony.When then she heard a whisper.But it was only but a memory in her head.  
but a memory that she regretted.On another summer afternoon she was outside playing with Kichigai and they were playing tag.  
When Kichigai tagged her he accidently pushed to hard and she fell in the dirt which made her new dress very dirty and ripped a little.  
They had a fight that was mostly consisted on yelling at each other.It ended when she said"I hope you choke on every word you yelled at me"  
the fight ended and they did not see each other until the next summer.She now hated thinking she never said sorry to him but now it was too late.  
She glanced inside the piano again not knowing a precence was around her "are you sorry now?" she heard .She did not dare turn around .But yet she nodded anyway."regret is what you feel inside and now outside".The girls father heard a scream from his house fore he only lived across from the broken down house.  
He ran into the house and heard the piano bang loud on keys.When he went into the piano room.He saw nothing until.He looked inside the piano.And saw his daughter lying with the strings of the piano tight around her neck her paralyzed eyes open but no longer alive.He fell to the floor in lost thoughts.The next day she was to be buried.  
this is what was marked on her grave.  
Here lies My Dearest Daughter of 7 years of age.  
Shall Never Be Forgotten.  
The next day in the deepest of depressions the father found no reason to live.And death he thought would find him his daughter. His grave next to his daughters.  
Now Finding Inner Peace In Heaven together... 


	3. Authority

Chapter 3:Authority 

"To many people have died!" a police man slammed his hand on the table as others then jumped in their seat."how do you suppose we stop this insanity" the group was silent.The neighborhood was breaking in eloborate rumors about the broken down house.  
There was a school.Not too far from the neighborhood.And kids always had a slight spine tingiling feeling.  
Seeing two seats in their classroom completly deserted never to have their orginal owners sit in them again.  
Even the teacher had a uneasy feeling and sttutered when she talked.That day after school had ended for the day.  
she went to the house.And went inside...she went into a room where orginally people would eat with a very old table and a crimson cover over it.Two sets of candles blown out and a crystal chandelear high above it.She remembered having dinner in this very room.With Kichigai since he had no parents for conference.There was a piece of parchment laid on the table.And it stated this...

I am fore no longer.  
there is no better life for me then in hell.  
I hang myself high above the demons.  
so that I may be dead unburned.  
and all can see that Im all but worthless a broken angel who can't stay up.

The teacher looked up at the chandelear again there was no one there.  
"thats odd" she stated then she saw a little doll on top of the chandelear.  
Being chartable she got up on a chair to try to retrive it.There was a silence among the police men.  
finally one suggested "why don't we investigate the house again" the group shrugged "sure yeah whatever"  
they went into the house and saw the dead teacher the lied their heads in shame.But then they saw the letter and thought maybe she was not killed maybe this was just regular suicide.And even though thats what they thought Only The Killer and the victim Knows What Happend.  
and the victim keeps it a secret in their eternal peace.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

"We can't let people know about these numerous murdurs"  
"We shall have to keep it secret for now until we figure out a way to get rid of this demon who causes such high death rate numbers"  
"new comers are coming soon they must not go into that house none of them"  
"to protect the innocence and not shed any unnecicerry blood"

That rainy day of late Setember the funeral was held for the kids beloved teacher who supposetly died of suicide.Many cried and grived and the husband put his hand against his beloved wife's grave.  
"did I mess up ..did you not love me " he whispered he grabbed somthing from his pocket and held it towards his stomach.  
and right before the kids ...he died and lay bloody against the grave his knife fell.And stabbed the wooden casket in the middle of the cross.  
In shock the kids all fell to the ground.All parylzed to move.They had never seen a death before.Right in front of their innocent eyes.  
Now two Graves lie next to each other of a teacher and her husband.  
Lives of a loss.Many things unlearned.  
their blood just splattered upon.  
a piece of parchment lightend by the hanging chandeler. 


	5. Arrival

Chapter 5: Arrival

"Mama are we there yet" a little boy sat in the back of the car. His father driving through the gray density of the air." I can't see throgh this fog" his father said the boy tried to sit up trying to see the new place he would be living in. Only being the age of 6 yrs a small red head who has always had problems concerning sleep.When he was 4 he never slept always hearing and seeing things.  
thats what the docter said.His parents also had problems taking care of him like as if he never exsisted or if his parents did not want him to exsist.But he grown to be somwhat independent.All of a sudden a shock of cold slithered down his spine he heard wheels not from their car but from a carridge.He tried to tell his parents "mama daddy I hear a carridge coming towards us..." his mother and father just looked at him.  
His eyes widend with fear.And right before his eyes he saw a carridge crash through the front of the car.He jerked forward his seatbelt making a slight slit in his neck.The carridge moved to the side.  
and ember burned the last sights of the boys parents.But he somhow survived.he crawled out from out of the fire breathing hard.He looked up and saw a black horse with blood red eyes glare right at him.  
the horse's neck bent down now the horses face was right in front of the boys.A snap of a whip cracked and the horse moved into the fog not be to seen.  
Another arrival had come just then and saw the crash.It was a little girl with pink hair.When she saw the boy she ran off to tell her parents.  
the boy had seen her and lyed his head down on the bloody tar.  
The boy woke up rubbing his eyes .He was in a bed and his chest was bandged.  
He looked around to see the same pink haired girl sitting next to him holding his hand.  
"im glad your awake that must have been really scary for you"  
He paused .  
"it was not a dream"  
"not somthing I could just make go away"  
"not just a fantasim in my mind"  
"that was real"  
The girl blinked "are you ok?" the boy shook his head out of talking to himself"  
the boy looked at her again"do you know what hapend to my parents do you know what happend!!"he yelled at her.  
the girl fearfully shook her head. He got up and punched her very hard sending her to the middle of the floor.  
"tell me where my parents are!" he yelled again.The girls parents burst in . The mother grabbed her daughter.  
and the father pinned the 6 year olds wrists to the floor in anger"what the hell are you trying to do you insane freak"  
the boy calmed "im sorry" the fathers grip loosened without meaning to.The boy got up and walked out the door.The girl woke up .  
The mother held her close "it's okay Mariah your alright now" she felt her punched cheek slightly swollen now.  
"where is the boy" she asked her mother. the mother looked at her husband"after your father tried to straighten him up he left the room" her mother said.The girl got up and walked the door also and found the boy in the kitchen drinking water to calm his nerves.She sat next to him and held his quivering hand.  
He looked at her and then turned away in shame."im so sorry I was out of line " he said . She put her other hand around his chin turning him towards her.And she was smiling.  
"it's ok it did not really hurt" she lied to make him feel better. "whats your name anyway?"she asked"my name is Gaara" he replied.  
"and you are?" "Mariah Asakura at your service" they both stood now in front of each other.He picked up her hand and kissed it "it's a honer to meet you Mariah" Mariah blushed and giggled .  
A New Friendship will it be overcome by evil and in one last breath it would be over. 


	6. Friendship Broken

Chapter 6: Friendship Broken... 

Mariah had the best days of her entire life with her new friend Gaara.  
But her parents did not approve but for now they just lied in wait.  
The sunny cold days of October passed by as quickly as the full harvest moon comes up.  
The first day of December came and a cold wind made the dead leaves swirl onto the road.  
That was the day. It was only morning and Mariah was just waking up.She rubbed her eyes and looked to the side of the bed on the floor Gaara would usally be there waiting for her to wake up. But today he was not.  
Instead there was a small bear with a slightly ripped arm with a note attached to it's velvet stomach.  
It stated this.

_Dearest Mariah,_

_  
These past few monthes have been the best I have ever had.  
I have never felt more happy in my life.  
You treat me like someone real.  
In these cold monthes.  
I will miss the way, you smiled,the way,  
you listened,  
and you were happy that I was there.  
And in the dead silence of the snow.  
You will hear a sound.  
" Goodbye" the wind has picked up.  
tell me how far should I go drifting in the wind without you.  
Goodbye Mariah._

_ It will be hard to forget you I never will._

_Goodbye Sweet Angel, you helped me so much_.

Gaara A tear drooped on the parchment. Mariah hands trembled. Light shifted into shadow.  
"I already miss you" Mariah lyed back on the bed and fell back asleep tears still streaked across her face. She dreamed.  
running "Gaara - Sama!! where are you!" sees him on a hill in the distance  
"GAARA-SAMA!!!" everything grows dark and Mariah can't move "GAARA!!" gets sucked into a black hole of darkness  
"Mao-chan wake up my little kitten" Mariah's mother spoke softly to her daughter.Mariah woke up breathing hard and her eyes wide.  
"what where am I..." Mao looked around her room quickliy back and forth "Gaara-Sama!!" she screamed and cried.Her mother knew why Mao was behaving like this.  
She felt guilty that she had to make her daughters only friend leave and right when the cold season was about to begin.  
Mao never seemed quite the same after Gaara left.  
She always held her teddy with the ripped arm and talked to no one not even the new neighbors that just moved here.  
In fact their were alot of new people moving in.  
Also most of the people who moved were just kids with older siblings and that was it.  
One of them was Mao's age and always stayed by her brother her name was Kaia and her brothers name was Sasori.  
Another family (sorta) was two boys one of them was one year older then Mao and Kaia his name was Sasuke andhis brothers name was Itachi.  
(and there are more I just don't want to name them off cause im lazy like Shikamaru)  
It began to snow in another December afternoon and Mao finally decided to go outside because most of the time she stayed inside locked in her room.  
The sidwalks were paved with ice and the trees were iced with snow.  
Everything seemed so silent except the snow crunching within every step Mao took.  
She looked up at the gray sky no sunlight just gray and the snow fell on her face and rested on her pink hair.  
"Gaara-sama where could you be."


	7. Flash Backs of an Innocent Child

Chapter 7 FlashBacks Of An Innocent Child 

Gaara walked alone in the rain now flashbacking to his old child hood.To when he was about 4yrs old.

His parents just came to this new neighborhood.And this was when Gaara first started seeing and acting different.  
His parents said that when he went to school to be good and that was it for their moral support. And everything seemed fine...Until recess...Gaara was swinging alone when a group of boys surrounded him.

"Hey, your the new kid." One of the boys said.Gaara poilitly nodded to them.The leader of the group gave an evil smirk on his face.

"I bet you want some friends right?" he asked.

"Yes friends would be very nice." Gaara said happily.

"We will be your friends on one condition." The group all glared at their leader.

"What condition is that?" Gaara replied innocently.

"If you agree to do this you can't back out." the leader smirked again.

"Is that the condition? If it is I agree not to back out." Again the group was confused what was their leader up too.  
He led Gaara too a very tall tree.Gaara looked up.

"Do you want me to climb that?"

The leader nodded "As far as you can." Gaara started to back away.

"I don't think I should."

The leader smirked "You promised not to back out remember?" Gaara hesitently nodded

"Guess your right." he gulped.And proceeded to climb the large tree.The sharp branches scraped into the 4yr olds soft skin and he had climbed very high.When he got to the place designated for him to go.

The kids had left him not able to help him get down he gulped and looked down and shivered.He would have to get to get done alone. He put one leg on one branch and the edge of the branch started to break. He gulped again the sun was going down fast.  
He had to get home before his dad yelled at him for being late.So he put his knee on the half broken branch and his hand on another branch that way if one branch broke he could hold on to the other. Although that plan was about to fail. When he tried to move again the half broken branch broke and his hand slipped of the branch his hand was on.And he fell straight to the ground.And he was unconcious.When he woke the sky was dark and the crickets were in there livley choir. He got up shakily and walked all the way home. When he came in the door he heard lots a moaning his mother and father were having sex.

He thought he was going to be sick. When he got into bed he looked out the window and it was raining hard. He hated the rain.  
He angered.

" I will have my revenge!" And he fell asleep with his hand clenched in a fist.

(The next day at school)

When recess came the boys surrounded Gaara again "So I see you could not finish the test guess you won't have any friends"

"Go away..." Gaara whispered .

"You hear that guys he is trying to tell us what to do" They came closer. Gaara angered.

"I told you to GET AWAY!!" He sent the leader to the ground and started to bite his neck. The group was yelling.

"OMG! he is a vampire get away."

The teachers came towards the fight and pulled Gaara away from the little boy. The boy did not move at all. He was completly motionless and blood dripped down his neck. Gaara's lips were crimson. The flashback was over.  
Gaara's head was down "My anger took over me and ...I killed that boy he did not deserve to die did he?"


	8. Reintrodution: Nine Years Later

Chapter 8 :Reintroduction (9 years later)  
It was dawn.

"Looks like it's finally time, huh, Gaara...?"

"Yea. What of it?"

"Use your time wisely. You know Im counting on you. Remember to give him this."

"Yes sir...By the way what is it?"

"Oh I can't tell you. Only your head can tell you, not your curiousity. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Now leave! "  
(Meanwhile)  
"Nee san! Nee-San!"

Kaia was running through the halls of her house looking for her brother but her instinct told her he was in his room,  
reading.

"Bleh I can't even read that much! Ethier he is reading or playing video games thats like all he does for hobbies it's just about to drive me up a wall!"

Mao's mother was calling up the stairs pleading for her daughter to come out of her room.

"Mao -chan won't you come out of your room for once in your life?"

"No mom...Ummmmmm...I'm busy...uhh...doing my homwork..."

"Oh fine, but when you finish I want you to come eat lunch!"

"Fine.Oh great dictator." Mao whipsered. "At least you understand why I like being up here. Don't you, teddy?" Mao picked up the stuffed animal that was on her bed. "My parents don't like you though just because ...he... had you before me. They think just because im 15 years old I don't need stuffed animals anymore. Well their wrong!"

Mao picked up a knife from the bed stand and in anger, without really noticing, stabbed her beloved teddy.

"Those stupid evil wretched bastards!"

Then when she finished she noticed her Teddy had most of the stiches cut.

She droped the knife on the floor and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I'm really sorry! You didn't deserve it ...Don't worry I will take care of you."

Mao opens a drawer from the bedside table and picks up crimson thread and a needle.

She glances at the thread the blood crimson color and she could have sworn that she only owned white thread...

The sewing took Mao a long. Then Mao heared a sound she walks to her window.

A blackbird was perched on a tree and then looked at her suprised Mao notices that the bird had red eyes just like the red thread.The bird flew towards the window. She opened the window and let the bird perch on her finger. She felt it's soft black feathers.

The moment was shattered because her brother burst in the bird frightend flew off, but the birds talons had dug into Mao's skin and was bleeding.

"Mao-chan! Mao-chan!" Zeke yelled. " What is it Zeke-idiot?!" Mao was annoyed.

"I saw this boy at Sasori's place come with me. " Zeke caught Mao's little attention span.

They walked to Sasori's house and Kaia greeted them.

"Hi, guys. Whats up?"

"I saw a person in Sasori's room that wasn't Sasori. He had red hair."

"Is that so?"

Kaia lead them in and Zeke became mister idiot investigator.

He burst into Sasori's room and Sasori looked up from his bed. He happend to be sleeping before Zeke burst in.

"What can I do for you?" Sasori asked the three.

"Well I saw this guy in your room he had red hair and yeah."

Kaia looked at Zeke...

"Uhh...Zeke I think your color blind. Sasori has red hair."

Sasori agreed "Yea dude I was the only one in here. Infact I have been in here all day."

Mao sighed and thought 'He is not my brother. He is not my brother. I don't know this color blind idiot.'

With that Mao dragged her brother out by the ear and left.

When the room was deserted except Sasori somebody did appear.

When he tried to scream he could not. It was like blood was clotting his throat.

The stranger walked up to Sasori and gave him a black book.

"who are you?" Sasori finally started to get his voice back.

"Nothing or no one." The stranger said. And dissapeared before Sasori's very eyes.

"what could this be?" Sasori pondered while exaimining the book.

When he looked inside there were no words.

Kaia knocked on the door "Sasori, just a reminder. It's Zeke's birthday tomarrow, you have to get him a present!"

"Yea fine. Sure, you know glasses would maybe be a gift idea!" he yelled through the door.

Kaia giggled "Your funny, but seriously get him somthing nice ok...Night, Sasori nee-san."

Sasori grabbed a knife "Sure a knife would be somthing nice. Every guy deserves a good knife..."

"I delivered it sir."

"I want you to watch over that person until he writes somthing inside it. Then come tell me."

"At your command master."

"Excellent"  
... 


	9. SORRY! Letter From The Editor

**Hello. **

**This is Desrt Rose, the uploader and editor of 'Haunted Rose'.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I have about 4 chapters that I still haven't edited and uploaded. **

**I have just been really lazy! ' Anyway, Chapter Nine is uploaded now and you can read it! Chapter Ten will be up by Friday or Monday. (Ooooohhh...Big time skip.)**

**Again, I'm very sorry about the lack of updates!**

**Desrt Rose **

** Mao-Chan**


	10. The Black Book

Chapter 9: The Black Journal

"Happy Birthday Zeke!"

Kaia and Sasori entered Zeke's party.

Sasori had not let go of the black book since the night before and he clenched tight against him. Mao came in the room with a bandaid wrapped on the finger that was bleeding. She greeted everybody that was there. Except one guest who had not exactly been invited.

The uninvited guest was upside down on a tree glancing on the happenings inside.

The party went on Mao did not really talk to anyone mostly she just served food to people. Where there was so much excitment Sasori forgot about the book and had dropped it while dancing.

Mao noticed it and picked it up for her own. And rushed up to her room.

She looked at the book she had aquired nothing written inside.

Now the uninvited guest was hanging upside down from the tree closest to Mao's bedroom and was occupying his time by putting his hand agaist the tree. And with a knife stab the knife between his fingers to see how many times he could do so before stabbing himself.

Mao put the book inside the drawer of her bedside table and chose this marvolus time to open the window for fresh air. When she went toward the window she saw him hanging from the tree in his own little world stabbing a knife between his fingers.

"Hey you ! are you spying on me or somthing!" he looked up so fast and shocked the more gravity his body took and he fell from the tree right in the blistering cold snow.

Mao quickly rushed outside with a blanket picked him up covered him with the blanket and rushed through the party up to her room. No one had really noticed her because everyone was watching Zeke open presents. When she got in her room she threw him on the floor. "Ok you! Who are you and what were you doing spying on me?" Mao demanded.

"I was not neccicarily spying on you." the boy said under the blanket. "Ok then what were you doing. Hmm...?"

" I was inspecting the trees and I happend to notice you. Thats all." he lied.

"Oh really.. I don't belive you. " Mao's bandaid fell off blood was dripping down her finger. Mao lifted the blanket to get a better look at him.

When she lifted it she seemed to be in utter shock. But before she could do anything she asked "What is your name? Please tell me."

He glanced at her "You already know me...You know my name ..." He grabbed her bleeding finger. "You have matured so much. Haven't you?"

He gave her a smile. He licked the blood off her finger and could have done more, but the doorknob was twisting and right before her eyes he dissapeared.

"Gaara - sama " she whispered.

Zeke came in and gave her a piece of cake since she missed most of the party. And that night she did not know that Gaara had not gone that far from her he had to watch her.

She had the Black Journal. 


	11. Moonlight Pleasure 'Warning: Lemon'

Moonlight Pleasure Warning : Lemon,Lime In the days and nights of watching Mao-chan, Gaara had gotten werid urdges...Especially when she had to dress in the morning...

His mind played thoughts images that made him squrim. Then got frustrated when he knew his job was to watch her.  
"He said I had to watch her...I could watch her squrim."

Gaara laughed evily in his head and awaited till nightfall thats when Mao opened her window for fresh air.

The moon was full... a glistend a new reddish color it took and shone brightly. Mao opened her window.

Gaara was on the roof when he heard the window opening he came to the edge of the roof and ducked his head down.

"Ack! Mao screamed his presence was a surprise she fell to the floor.

"Did I scare you Mao chan?" Gaara said acting all innocent.

"Gaara-sama! I thought you left me" Gaara came in her room through the window and Mao ran up and hugged him.  
"I'm so glad to see you Gaara - Sama." Mao whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Im so glad to see you too..." Gaara replied.

"Mao-chan get ready for bed please! You have church in the morning!"

"Damn Mother.." Mao-chan remarked Gaara nodded.

"So Gaara where did you go all this time?" Gaara paused 'Oh shit what am I supposed to tell her..? Alright I will tell her the truth but...'

Mao was listening intently.

"I'm a vampire that works for a mysterious person that I can't tell you his name."

Mao just laughed at him.

"Hey Gaara where are you staying"  
"Oh I stay on your roof or on the tree near your window."

Mao gasped. "No wonder your skin was cold! Why don't you stick with me for the night, ok"  
"Oh, but I really shouldn't ...I don't want to be selfish or anything."

"Oh no. It's nothing. I insist on you staying." "Well ...if you insist."

"I have to get ready for bed turn around while I dress, please." Mao asked. He turned around even though this was when he was going to make his strike.

He turned slightly and saw her shirt was off and she was attempting to remove her bra.

He smirked. Gaara jumped on Mao.

"Gaara what are you doing?"

He did not answer and then slowly removed her sliky soft bra and threw it on the otherside of the floor.

Mao was startled. "Gaara-sama what are you doing?!?" He was silent and offered a drink of red liquid in her mouth.  
('Cause since Gaara is part vampire he carries red wine with him to get him all happy and high you know.)

The drink cause effect made Mao horny, so now she would not scream or anything mostly the sound you would hear from her now would be moans.

Gaara drifted his head towards Mao's neck and licked his tounge on her skin. She moaned the sensation felt amazing to her skin and it was about to feel more amazing.  
Gaara traveled down and removed her pants and panties.

After removing her clothing. He traveled up again to where her breasts were and licked her nipples. As his mouth was busy his hands were anixious to get busy.  
So they traveled down where her womanhood.

Mao kept on moaning with pleasure wanting more so her hand pressed down on his back, Wwhich made him get another urdge.

NEXT TIME: CHAPTER 11 : SECRETS HIDDEN IN THE DARK REVEALED BY MOONLIGHT!  
see you all next time - 


End file.
